EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: El pasado nunca se queda totalmente olvidado, por muy fría y distante que se comporte jamas ocultara su verdadera esencia, la cual un hombre de cabellera plateada descubrirá, pero ¿Que secreto guarda esa hermosa mujer? DEJEN REVIEWS POR FIS n n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo este fic, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mis fics, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que esta historia no me dio tantos resultados pero a peticion de mis seguidores aqui se las traigo otra vez, tarde un poco en decidirme a continuarlo por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela, mi trabajo y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... 

**_El Misterio del Amor_**

_**Capitulo 01: El Ego.**_

La luna hace su aparición en el cielo lleno de estrellas que brillan con tal intensidad como los ojos de aquel hombre, dorados como el oro mismo, aquel cabello plateado destellaba al ser alcanzado por la luz de la luna, la misma que se presento la noche que lo conoció aquella mujer sensible, llena de bondad con sus seres queridos, pero fría y calculadora en los asuntos de su trabajo, ser la juez del despacho no era tarea fácil, debía mantenerse alejada de aquellos asuntos que la pudiesen distraer, uno de esos era el amor. Esa noche, de verano, la ciudad brillaba más temprano que de costumbre, Aome no había podido retirarse a su casa debido a la tormenta, que horas antes, había azotado la ciudad de Tokio. La joven de cabello azabache y ojos castaños estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su oficina revisando a detalle cada uno de los casos que le habían llevado los abogados que trabajaban con ella, Aome Higurashi era una persona que le agradaba ganar, se había vuelto egoísta y arrogante para lograr sus objetivos, solía pasar tiempo con sus padres, sin embargo nunca unía su trabajo con su familia y eso la hacia insuperable. La puerta sonó, la joven de tez blanca y mirada castaña murmuro un ADELANTE y la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer joven de cabello rojizo con pequeños mechones oscuros, los ojos verdes y su tez blanca la hacen una mujer atractiva, con veinticinco años, al igual que la juez, trataba de comprender el comportamiento tan soberbio de Aome Higurashi.

-Señorita Higurashi… el joven Taisho ha llegado y pide hablar con usted- anuncio Ayame frente al escritorio.

-Hazlo pasar Ayame- respondió Aome sin desviar la mirada de los documentos que tenia en las manos, la joven secretaria asintió para después salir de la oficina y hacer pasar al hombre que esperaba afuera; en cuanto entró vio a la mujer que estaba frente al escritorio, su cabello ondulado reposaba en sus hombros, su piel blanca parecía ser de seda, tan suave y delicada.

-Buenas noches señorita Higurashi- exclamó Sesshoumaru Taisho cerrando la puerta de la oficina a su espalda, avanzo unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo.

-Buenas noches joven Taisho…- dijo sin voltear a verlo –Tome asiento por favor – indicó Aome con tono frío y distante, era indudable que esa hermosa mujer no se intimidaría por su presencia por muy imponente que fuese, pensó Sesshoumaru mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Aome; después de unos minutos, la joven acomodo los papeles dando un ligero toque en el escritorio con ellos, para así dejarlos a un lado , entrelazo los dedos y los coloco en el mueble, volvió la mirada hacia el apuesto hombre que la observaba con curiosidad. Sus ojos dorados se enfrascaron en los castaños de ella, este acto provoco que el corazón de Aome latiera a gran velocidad, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-¿Qué se le ofrece joven Taisho?- preguntó Aome intentando coordinar sus palabras que tenían un tono entrecortado; su cuerpo la traicionaba, pensó, se comportaba como el de una adolescente vulnerable, muy parecido a lo que había sentido ocho años antes, cuando se había enamorado de aquel muchacho de cabello negro, largo y sostenido en una trenza, sus ojos azules como el zafiro y su tez apiñonada lo hacían ver mas atractivo. BASTA, ESO FUE EN EL PASADO se dijo enojada consigo misma por recordar aquellos sentimientos NO SOY DEBIL se repitió con seguridad y coraje.

-Pues vera señorita Higurashi, acabo de llegar a Tokio y necesito trabajar- explico Sesshoumaru con su tono altanero y arrogante, Aome trataba de mantenerse firme, pero le resultaba tan difícil, aquel hombre poseía un cuerpo atlético, un cabello sedoso, lacio y plateado, sus ojos tenían un brillo de misterio y su frialdad era incomparable, las facciones de su rostro eran muy finas, muy parecida a la porcelana, sin embargo su actitud indiferente demostraba lo varonil que llegaba a ser.

-¿trabajar?...- dijo la joven Higurashi con arrogancia –y ¿Qué antecedentes tiene? –pregunto Aome desafiantemente, intentando intimidar y demostrarle a ese hombre que no seria tan sencillo convencerla de que aceptase aquella proposición.

-Claro…- respondió Sesshoumaru con seguridad y tomo su portafolio color negro para sacar de ahí un par de documentos que le entrego a la joven juez –Estos son documentos que prueban mi capacidad- dijo el apuesto hombre con arrogancia entregándole a Aome los papeles revisándolos, era una constante lucha entre egos y parecía que el de Sesshoumaru estaba ganando, su personalidad era imponentemente atractiva y provocaba el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Aome, acto que no le agradaba nada a la joven juez.

-Muy bien, parece que todo esta en orden- respondió la mujer entre dientes tomando una solicitud de empleo –Llénela y mañana veremos si acepto que usted trabaje en este despacho- explico Aome con tranquilidad a pesar de que en su interior estaba una ola de emociones y sensaciones inexplicables; Sesshoumaru tomo la hoja de papel le dio un vistazo.

-Muy bien…- contestó el apuesto Sesshoumaru levantándose de su asiento, guardando la hoja que Aome le había entregado, con un gesto amable se despidió y advirtió que el día siguiente estaría de nuevo en esa oficina, el tono de su voz hacia que el corazón de Aome latiera con fuerza, NO ES POSIBLE… ¡MALDITA SEA! se dijo internamente, estaba furiosa por la reacción de su cuerpo, estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de todo, pero ahora era traicionada por si misma, sin embargo no volvería a cometer el error que , años atrás, la había hecho sufrir tanto. Después de una hora, la joven juez se levanto de su escritorio, tomo su bolso color marrón y salio del despacho a paso firme; su secretaria Ayame se despidió de ella minutos antes, así que el lugar estaba vacío, tanto como su vida amorosa, BASTA, NO DEBO PENSAR EN ESO se dijo apretando los puños, no podía explicarse por que estaba pensando eso ahora, si había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, ocho años exactamente, pero ahora estaba ese hombre de ojos dorados que había provocado mas que una buena impresión, le hacia sentir necesidad, algo que no le gustaba sentir, la hacia débil y vulnerable, cualidades que según ella había dejado en el pasado pero que llegaban de nuevo a atormentarla como un horrible fantasma.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Bueno esta algo cortito, pero es que la verdad es solo el principio, espero que les guste ahora si...

AOME: No olviden que nuestra autora Melanie tiene publicados mas Fic aqui.. "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "LA USURPACION", "MI CORAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR" y la mas reciente "CAMBIANDO DE VIDA" (.!!)... donde Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo y otros personajes tambien participan..

Cuidense mucho todos hasta la proxima!!!! -!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 02: La Sensibilidad.**

Era tarde, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, una mujer joven de veinticinco años llegó en un Chevy color bronce, al bajar del vehículo se dio cuenta de que una persona la esperaba, sin embargo las luces de la avenida no ayudaban mucho, entre las sombras una silueta de un hombre de gran estatura, ojos rojo-oxido que brillaban entre la oscuridad y cabello azabache sostenido en media coleta con algunos mechones sueltos, la observaba, era aquel hombre que le complicaba la existencia, era un hombre poderoso en asuntos de empresa como ella lo era, sin embargo obtenía lo que necesitaba, pero ahora se había interesado por la juez Higurashi, que tenia la fama de ser "La Inconquistable", debido a los constantes rechazos que le hacia a los varones y ese joven McCarter no era la excepción, lo que nadie sabia era lo inocente que era. A pesar de sus rechazos, Naraku le mandaba obsequios siendo estos regresados a su destinatario tal y como llegaban, totalmente cerrados, Aome intento de todo para quitárselo de encima, hasta intento destruirlo en el campo laboral, pero fue inútil ese hombre tenia una gran influencia en empresas de toda la cuidad y fuera de ella, la joven Higurashi se estaba cansando de los encuentros con él, algo en Naraku no le agradaba pero no tenia la seguridad de lo que se trataba, quizás seria la forma en que la veía o la manera en que la perseguía.

-Buenas noches señorita Higurashi- dijo Naraku saliendo de la penumbra y acercándose a la joven que enfrasco sus ojos castaños en la mirada perversa de aquel hombre- La estaba esperando- exclamó tomando la suave mano de Aome y depositando en ella un beso, a pesar de lo angustiada que estaba la juez pudo guardarse todo para dedicarle una de sus miradas indiferentes, como siempre lo hacia frente a él.

-No veo la razón por la que tenga que esperarme- respondió Aome retirando su mano, su tono frío resonó en el lugar –Con su permiso joven Naraku… es tarde y me están esperando- explico la joven de cabello azabache con tono indiferente colocándose frente a la puerta y abriéndola con la llave que saco de su bolso, sin embargo el hombre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, así que antes de que Aome pudiese entrar en la casa, Naraku tomo su brazo con suavidad y consiguió detenerla.

-Señorita Aome… No me rechace, usted me interesa- admitió el hombre con voz sensual mezclada con aquella colonia varonil, era un hombre atractivo, con un porte elegante, vestía con un traje de chaqueta oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, sin embargo Aome sabia muy bien sus intenciones, él podía conseguir cualquier mujer, para todas era un honor poder estar en la cama de ese sujeto, pero no lo iba a lograr con ella, de eso estaba totalmente segura, Aome era diferente no por nada le temían todos los que la conocían.

-Se lo vuelvo a repetir… -dijo soltándose de la mano que la retenía –Usted no me interesa- respondió Aome con voz fuerte y el seño fruncido, entrando a su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió unas palabras al sorprendido hombre –Buenas noches- exclamó cerrando la puerta frente a Naraku. Estaba lleno de furia, esa mujer lo había rechazado nuevamente, ¿Cómo era posible que no deseara tener nada que ver con él?, era un hombre apuesto, tenia poder y dinero, obtenía las mujeres que deseaba, excepto esa joven de mirada castaña, ¿Qué tenia esa mujer que lo atraía tanto?, de todas formas no descansaría hasta obtenerla, se dijo Naraku subiendo a su jeep de color negro, poco a poco se alejaba de aquella casa, para dirigirse a donde lo esperaba una rubia exuberante.

-Por fin se fue- suspiro Aome viendo a través de la ventana como aquel vehículo se alejaba– ¿No puede entenderlo?, no deseo nada con él- replico subiendo las escaleras que se dirigían a su alcoba, al entrar se quito los zapatos y el traje de satén; quedando en ropa interior. De un cajón del armario saco una bata color violeta; cuando se termino de cambiar la puerta sonó provocando un sobresalto en la joven que no tardo mucho en abrir.

-Mamá… tengo miedo- dijo una pequeña de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño osito de felpa y un pijama de color azul con flores rosas, la casa estaba iluminada solo por la luz de su habitación.

-Oh, amor, no tienes por que tener miedo- respondió Aome tomando a la pequeña en brazos, la expresión fría y distante en el rostro de la mujer cambio inmediatamente por una calida, dulce y cariñosa –No tengas miedo mi niña, mamí ya esta contigo- dijo con voz dulce mientras llevaba a Rin de vuelta a su habitación, la niña, con los ojos aun humedecidos por sus lagrimas abrazo fuertemente a la joven Higurashi.

-Mamá quiero dormir contigo- exclamó Rin hundiendo la cara en el hombro de Aome que sonrió de forma calida, la abrazo tratando de transmitirle seguridad, Rin temblaba demasiado, la joven no entendía por que su hija tenia tanto miedo, desde hace dos noches que no podía dormir tranquila y siempre quería dormir junto a ella.

-Esta bien mi cielo, dormirás conmigo- respondió Aome regresando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta, recostó a su pequeña hija y la cubrió con el edredón –Muy bien Rin, es hora de que esos ojitos tan bonitos se cierren y usted señorita duerma- dijo Aome con tono cariñoso, deposito un suave beso en la frente de Rin, quien sonrió inocentemente tomando el edredón para envolverse en él.

-Buenas noches mamita- exclamó Rin cerrando aquellos ojos castaños parecidos a los de la joven Higurashi, llenos de ternura e inocencia. Aome se recostó a un lado de su hija mirando como descansaba, parecía un angelito, tan tierno; se sentía vulnerable cada vez que su familia estaba con ella, se descubría su verdadera identidad, era tan sensible, inocente y caritativa, algo que desechaba al entrar a su oficina del despacho, ahí tenia que ser todo lo contrario, pero a veces terminaba por cansarse de fingir tanto. La joven Higurashi cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Un hombre camina hacia la puerta de su casa que compro hace unas horas, en su mente esta la imagen de aquella mujer tan arrogante y altanera, sus ojos castaños tenían una mezcla de sentimientos, a pesar de que eran fríos y distantes también contenían sencillez, calidez y paz, cosas que la hacían especial, no era como las mujeres que él conocía, ella tenia poder, educación, actitud, cualidades importantes en un empleo, pero Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si realmente era tan fría, si él había notado algunos aspectos que decían lo contrario. De pronto un joven de cabellera plateada salio de una habitación, sus ojos dorados observaron a su hermano que lo miro con indiferencia.

-Por fin llegaste… Kagura estuvo aquí- exclamó Inuyasha bajando las escaleras.

-Y ¿Qué deseaba?- preguntó Sesshoumaru quitándose su abrigo de cuero, Inuyasha con el seño fruncido encogió los hombros y dijo:

-Yo que se, tu eres el que anda con ella- se sentó en el sillón de madera con cojines rojos, con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si, se me hacia extraño que tu cerebro pensara… mañana hablare con ella- respondió Sesshoumaru entrando a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y tomo una lata de refresco.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu entrevista de trabajo?- preguntó Inuyasha desde la sala, después de tomar un sorbo de refresco Sesshoumaru salio de la cocina y miro a su hermano que reposaba su bien tornado cuerpo en el sillón, con una actitud muy relajada.

-¿Qué te importa?- respondió Sesshoumaru tomando otro sorbo de la bebida –Espero que bien, la mujer es algo… -hizo una pausa y siguió: -Diferente- término el apuesto hombre, se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿te interesa esa mujer?- preguntó Inuyasha sentándose correctamente en el mueble de cojines rojos, sin embargo su hermano lo miro fulminantemente, le dio el ultimo sorbo a la bebida y subió a su habitación. ¿TE INTERESA ESA MUJER? se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, ¿Por qué razón lo habría preguntado?, quizá una reacción o una mueca en su rostro inexpresivo, era algo improbable, pensó Sesshoumaru recostándose en su enorme cama, la mirada castaña de aquella joven se dibujaba en su mente, era extraño, esa mujer tenia una presencia impotente, altanera y fría, pero había algo que ocultaba, tal vez serian secretos de su vida. Un suspiro termino con sus pensamientos, se dispuso a dormir, cerro los dorados ojos y se quedo totalmente dormido.

-Vaya, Sesshoumaru es un altanero, ni siquiera me respondió- se quejo Inuyasha caminando hacia el jardín, era muy tarde, sin embargo el joven Taisho no tenia sueño debido a la enorme siesta en la tarde; a través del jardín podía sentir la suave brisa fresca entre sus plateados cabellos, la luna le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos dorados. KIKYO… ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?pensó, aquella mujer de mirada color caramelo lo había visto al fin, sin embargo su familia se mudaría; estaban distanciados por muchos kilómetros, Hikary Gahoka era un lugar donde su padre tenia una gran empresa, sin embargo Kikyo le advirtió que no deseaba que la buscase, dejó en claro que lo que paso entre ellos solo fue una aventura, siendo ella una modelo famosa no deseaba tener una relación formal, a pesar de eso, Inuyasha no se daría por vencido y le demostraría a su amada Kikyo que realmente la quería. Después de una hora, el joven Taisho regreso a su habitación, de pronto recordó el nombre de FASHION INCORPORATED, era el lugar donde trabajaba la joven Ordway, además era una empresa que pertenecía a su padre, era una oportunidad, solo tenia que conseguir el trabajo. Un suspiro largo escapo de sus labios, cerro los ojos, en su mente se trazo el rostro de aquella modelo de cabello negro, largo y lacio, ojos color caramelo tan fríos como el glacial, aquella mirada inexpresable, su piel tan tersa y suave como si fuese de porcelana. Con esa imagen se acomodo en la cama, sonrió levemente imaginándose como seria estar cerca de esa mujer, y se durmió casi al instante, pensando en Kikyo.

**CONTINUARA!**

Hola mis lectores (as) he retornado, después de una larga ausencia, por ello les doy una enorme DISCULPA, tuve unos inconvenientes con la escuela, la familia, los galanes jejejeje en fin, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les agrade, y les agradecería algunos reviews, asi me animan a seguir, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posible, gracias por leer mi fic... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 03: Lo Inesperado**_

-Rin date prisa, tenemos que irnos ya- exclamó una mujer de cabello azabache frente al espejo, cepillando su ondulado y largo cabello, la pequeña de ojos castaños lucia un vestido color carmesí con negro, un listón de la misma tonalidad sosteniendo una coleta, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos del mismo matiz rojizo que el vestido, mientras que Aome lucia un traje, de tono turquesa con una blusa blanca, muy distintivo de los abogados, un saco y un pantalón haciendo juego con sus zapatillas negras, lisas y de tacón bajo, con poco maquillaje en el rostro, base y un labial rosa pálido, nada llamativo, desde muy temprano comenzaba el atareado día de la Juez Higurashi, quien con astucia introducía en su bolso marrón todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria.

-Mamita… déjame ir contigo a tu trabajo- expresó Rin en tono de suplica detrás de ella –Ándale si… prometo portarme bien- insistió la pequeña imprimiendo esta vez una voz llena de inocencia, dejando a la juez por unos instantes quieta, no era la primera vez que lo pedía, desde que cumplió sus cuatro años, a Rin le encantaba ver donde labora su madre, Aome sabia de antemano que si llevaba a su hija no podría trabajar a gusto debido a que era como juntar su trabajo con su lado vulnerable, pero la insistencia de su descendiente la conmovió, así que accedió regañadientes, dedicándole retornando su rostro hacia la misma y brindando una sonrisa a la infantil morena, quien dio algunos brincos de victoria, una vez que la juez Higurashi volvió su atención a su bolso de sus labios emano suspiro de resignación.

-Este será un día complicado- susurro con cierto pesar saliendo de la alcoba, seguida por la pequeña Rin, ahora tenía dos problemas, mantener su postura fría y cortante frente a sus empleados y atender al joven Taisho, una tarea difícil, pero no imposible, claro agregándole la presencia de Rin, quien resultaba encantadora, pensó Aome cuando salió de su casa de dos plantas y un estilo coloquial, pertenecía a sus padres, sin embargo nunca estaban con ella, siempre viajaban para atender negocios que tenían en distintos países, ahora se encontraban en Inglaterra, era un alivio, por que así no tenia que aguantar los reclamos de su madre, ya que desde que había llegado con la niña en brazos, a los veinte años, su madre se encargo de reprochárselo cada vez que tenia la oportunidad y mas aun por que se negó a decir el nombre del padre, ese asunto siempre terminaba en una sonora discusión entre las Higurashi, pero que mas podría hacer la Juez, si no deseaba revelar esa información.

-Buenos días señorita Higurashi- saludo un joven de tez morena, cabello negro sostenido en una coleta, sus ojos violetas eran cautivadores y gozaba de veintiocho años, tenía años trabajando para los Higurashi y a pesar de poseer una carrera gracias a su apoyo, él labora como chofer de la familia, sin embargo, cuando Aome lo necesitaba para asuntos de contabilidad, Kouga trabajaba para ella sin ninguna queja.

-Buenos días Kouga- respondió Aome esperando a la pequeña Rin que daba pequeños saltos al caminar de un lado a otro, sonriendo de forma alegre e inocente, indudablemente la idea de acompañar a su mamá al despacho la hacia inmensamente feliz, el beneficio para Rin era que ese día no era necesario que fuese al preescolar, debido a que las profesoras estarían en junta desde las diez de la mañana hasta el medio día, entonces tendrían que terminar sus enseñanzas temprano.

-Hola señor Kouga- exclamó Rin dibujando una sonrisa, siendo correspondida de la misma manera por parte de Kouga, saludándola cordialmente, para después abordar el famoso Chevy, del lado del copiloto. Aome abrocho el cinturón de seguridad de su hija y se dirigió al lado del conductor, mientras que Kouga cerraba la puerta del auto. La joven Higurashi se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y puso en marcha el Chevy, Rin se despidió agitando su pequeña mano, Aome sonrió al ver el gesto de la niña, estaba orgullosa de enseñarle a respetar y querer a los demás sin hacer ninguna distinción, después de unos treinta minutos estaban ya en el estacionamiento del despacho, aparcando el auto en el lugar que le correspondía ambas Higurashi egresaron del mismo.

-Señorita Higurashi, el joven Taisho anuncio que llegaría a las ocho de la mañana- anuncio Ayame con libreta en mano, al ver que su jefa entraba por la puerta principal tomando la manita de Rin quien estaba fascinada viendo los alrededores –El licenciado Tsuikotsu pidió los papeles para el amparo de su cliente y el joven Miroku desea tratar algunos asuntos acerca del juicio de la próxima semana- explico la joven de ojos verdes puntualizando cada cosa que tenia pendiente.

-Amor ve a mi oficina ¿si?- se dirigió a Rin con una dulce voz y la pequeña asintió, después de que su hija entrara y cerrara la puerta de la oficina, Aome se dirigió a su eficaz secretaria –Ayame… dile al licenciado Tsuikotsu que el amparo fue aceptado y que pase por los papeles a la una de la tarde y que sea puntual- indico, tomo su agenda y la reviso detenidamente –Al licenciado Miroku dile que mañana lo espero a las diez de la mañana- puntualizó la joven Higurashi apuntando la cita en su agenda. Después le indico a Ayame que cuidase que todo estuviese en orden y aviso que iría por unos documentos que tenia en el archivero del primer piso, antes de irse entro a su oficina, Rin estaba dibujando en una libreta que había estado arrumbada en el estante del lugar.

-Cariño, permanece aquí, voy al primer piso… no me voy a tardar –Explico Aome sonriendo suavemente, la niña asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista del dibujo que con tanto esmero realiza, la tranquilidad se alojo en el corazón de la mujer, saber que solo dentro de su oficina seria vulnerable la llenaba de alivio, visto aquello Aome salió de la oficina en dirección al primer piso. Ayame puso en orden los papeles de su escritorio, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que hacían falta algunos documentos que seguramente se los habían llevado los abogados que trabajaban en el segundo piso, así que bajo las escaleras.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos dorados llego a la oficina de la juez Higurashi, portando un portafolio oscuro en su mano izquierda, miro a su alrededor buscando a la joven de cabello rojizo que lo atendió el día anterior, sin embargo no se encontraba, su semblante permanecía frio y sereno, con elegancia levanto su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho observando el reloj en su muñeca, marcaban exactamente las ocho en punto, se acerco a la puerta de la oficina, golpeando la misma de manera suave, espero un momento, el silencio invadió el lugar hasta que escucho como los pequeños pasos de una persona se acercaban a la puerta, giró la perilla y se abrió, la mirada ámbar descendió y se poso en una pequeña niña de ojos castaños y cabello negro sostenido en una media coleta con una inocente sonrisa que se encontraba en el umbral de la oficina.

-Buenos días señor- saludó Rin amable y cortes ¿Quién era esa niña y que hacia en esa oficina?, se preguntó Sesshoumaru viendo detenidamente a la niña que estaba frente a él "Dudo que la juez se haya encogido" mentalizo con cierta burla en aquel pensamiento, la niña tenia un carisma singular y emanaba alegría, algo que conmovió su corazón, sin saber el por qué de esa reacción, esbozo una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Hola pequeña… ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda en un sitio como este?- le preguntó Sesshoumaru con tono amable, sin apartar la arrogancia y la frialdad que le caracterizan.

-Vine a acompañar a mi mamá- respondió Rin con naturalidad, como si hablara con una persona que conocía de tiempo atrás –Usted viene a ver a mi mamá ¿verdad?... pase y esperé un ratito, dijo que no iba a tardarse- explicó la infante entrando a la oficina nuevamente, Sesshoumaru la siguió, "VINE A ACOMPAÑAR A MI MAMÁ" recordó las palabras de la niña, ¿Su mamá seria la bella mujer de mirada castaña que lo había recibido la noche anterior? Y si fuera así, entonces la señorita Higurashi estaría casada, pero no era algo que a él le importara ¿o si?, no tendría por que, apenas la había conocido, pero algo en ella lo atraía, fuese lo que fuese debía quitarse esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

-Señor… ¿Usted es inocente, culpable o abogado?- inquirió Rin parada justo enfrente del gran hombre, aquella pregunta lo devolvió a la realidad, era divertido ver como la nena curiosa tenia un gran intelecto a su corta edad para notar el trabajo de su madre, una sonrisa se trazo en los labios de Sesshoumaru, sin poder evitarlo, la sencillez y espontaneidad de Rin le sorprendió de sobremanera.

-Soy abogado- respondió Sesshoumaru sentándose en uno de los sillones color marrón que había en la oficina, dejando su portafolio a un costado, sin apartar la mirada dorada de la persona que le atendía.

-Señor Abogado… ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó la pequeña sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, era tan parecida a la juez Higurashi, no abarcaba duda de que era su hija.

-Sesshoumaru Taisho… y ¿Usted pequeña dama?- respondió el apuesto hombre con elegancia provocando el sonrojo de la pequeña Rin ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen como si fuera una mujer mayor, algo que era muy divertido para los dos.

-Rin… Rin Higurashi- respondió la niña con orgullo, tomando el lápiz para dibujar, Sesshoumaru la miró, era una niña alegre, orgullosa y muy social, muy distinta a su madre, quien simplemente era todo lo contrario.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Rin…- la cortesía en él era mas que atractiva, desviando la atención de la niña quien esbozo una amplia sonrisa y con un "Igualmente" ella retorno a su dibujo, por unos minutos Sesshoumaru observo a la infante, poseía gracia y una angelical presencia que le brindo paz y tranquilidad, algo que le pareció extraño por que él no simpatizaba mucho con los niños, a veces hasta le desagradaban, claro que con Rin eso no ocurría.

-Mi cielo, ya regrese…- menciona una dulce voz proveniente de una mujer de cabello azabache abriendo la puerta- Joven Taisho… No sabía que había llegado- exclamó Aome de manera cortante y altanera "SI ES ELLA" mentaliza el joven Taisho al ver la actitud de la juez, Rin se levantó y corrió hacia su madre abrazando sus atléticas piernas con sus bracitos.

-Mami… el señor Sesshoumaru estaba esperándote y le dije que pasara, ¿Estas enojada?- excuso Rin dirigiendo su achocolatada mirada hacia el rostro de su madre, el rostro inocente de la pequeña no hacia mas que tumbar las barreras de la Juez quien sonrió negando la pregunta de su descendiente.

-No mi amor, gracias y ahora ve con Ayame para que comas algo- ordenó Aome tiernamente, su mirada castaña reflejaba tranquilidad y amor, sentimientos totalmente contrarios a los que había visto Sesshoumaru la noche anterior, eran dos lados de la moneda, por uno estaba la altanería, el orgullo, la arrogancia, y por otro la dulzura, el cariño, la paciencia y la ternura, ¿Cuál de esos dos lados resultaba ser el verdadero? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el platinado, quien se empezaba a interesar más en esa misteriosa mujer.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero la pequeña Rin es tan agradable que cuando me ofreció su compañía no pude negarme- explicó el joven Taisho de manera fría y distante, la joven de tez blanca volvió la mirada castaña hacia el hombre, sin pronunciar palabra, sin expresar emoción alguna en su blanquecino rostro, espero el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

-Ya lo sabe, Rin es mi hija- afirmo Aome con la barbilla levantada en signo de orgullo, aunque se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando Sesshoumaru acerca de ella, que por una extraña razón le importaba, el porque aun no lo descifraba.

-Si, es una niña muy linda, parecida a su madre- respondió el joven de cabellera plateada con indiferencia ofreciéndole asiento -¿Tiene… cinco años?- preguntó Sesshoumaru sentándose después de Aome que se sorprendió ante la pregunta del licenciado Taisho, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?, Oh si, Rin se lo habrá dicho, era una niña muy social y conversaba mucho con la gente, por no decir que hablaba de mas.

-Así es, pero no vino a hablar de mi hija ¿verdad?- contestó la joven Higurashi con cierta molestia, volviendo a su actitud soberbia y arrogante, grandioso ver como cambiaba de personalidad ante él, era como si Aome tuviese dos mascaras, la primera era la de la mujer altanera, orgullosa y arrogante, capaz de vencer al mundo entero, de aplastar a su oponente como si fuese un insignificante insecto; y la segunda era la madre cariñosa, dulce y tierna, incapaz de herir a su hija, tan tímida y sensible capaz de brindarle seguridad a la pequeña, era todo un misterio la razón por la cual era de esa manera tan cambiante, "**Eso Es Lo Atractivo En Ella"**, pensó Sesshoumaru, descubrir lo que ocultaba aquella mujer tan poderosa e imponente seria una tarea muy difícil, aunque la pregunta era el por qué deseaba revelarlo, además esa joven de cabello azabache ondulado quizás estuviese casada ya que tenia una hija tan parecida a ella que nadie se atrevería a negar que fuese suya.

-No, claro que no- respondió Sesshoumaru tan tranquilo que se sorprendió a si mismo, ya que su mente se encontraba en otro asunto- He venido a saber la respuesta de mi solicitud- indicó el gallardo hombre sacando del portafolio el documento que tenia que llenar, entregándosela a la juez Higurashi, ella lo reviso en busca de algún dato que expresara que no estaba capacitado para el trabajo, sin embargo no lo halló, era un buen licenciado que llevaba varios casos resueltos favorablemente.

-Muy bien joven Taisho, todo esta en orden…- respondió Aome escribiendo en la computadora los datos del hombre –Entonces le doy la bienvenida a este despacho, trabajara en el segundo piso, Ayame le mostrara su oficina y todo lo necesario para que pueda instalarse, la entrada es a las siete de la mañana y salimos a las cinco de la tarde, según el trabajo que se tenga, yo soy la juez de este despacho, y pues licenciado Taisho… -se levanto la mujer y tomo un expediente del estante que se encontraba pegado a la pared –Deseo que se haga cargo de este caso –señaló Aome entregándole el expediente y unos sobres de color amarillo, los cuales Sesshoumaru reviso por unos instantes.

-Con su permiso señorita Higurashi- respondió Sesshoumaru levantándose del asiento, tomo su portafolio y salió de la oficina de la joven juez, quien por medio del teléfono le menciona las indicaciones a su secretaria para instalar al nuevo integrante del despacho.

-Mami, ¿puedo ir al parque con la señorita Ayame?- preguntó Rin abriendo la puerta después de unos minutos de que Sesshoumaru cruzara la misma, Aome la miro con ternura y sonrió levemente como afirmando el permiso.

-Ayame lleva a mi hija donde ella desee y por el trabajo no te preocupes- ordenó la joven de mirada castaña, al salir de su oficina revisando unos documentos, su joven secretaria asintió, tomando a la pequeña de la mano y salieron de la oficina, quedándose totalmente sola la juez.

-Espero que este día termine pronto… -murmura la joven juez observando como su hija y la secretaria salían, sin embargo la mente de Aome retorno al rostro del Licenciado Taisho y como no sentirse atraída si él es atractivo y posee una presencia imponente -¿En que estas pensando Aome?... –reprochándose volvió a su oficina cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sentándose en su escritorio y se concentro en los documentos que poseía en las manos, debía separar aquellos absurdos pensamientos si quería mantenerse al margen y seguir como hasta ahora.

-/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/-

Una hora transcurrió desde que la secretaria pelirroja y la morena niña salieran de la oficina en dirección al parque, la joven juez se encontraba revisando algunos expedientes, el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada de manera tranquila no logro apartar la atención de Aome, con un "ADELANTE" frío y distante ingreso un hombre que miraba a la musa que esta frente al escritorio con los ojos fijos en el documento, sin percatarse de la sonrisa malévola que el ente esbozaba al aproximarse de manera cautelosa, sin apartar la vista de tan hermosa dama.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?... –cuestionó Aome levantando la mirada castaña, pero se quedo sin habla al ver el individuo frente a ella -¿Qué hace aquí? –interrogó con desprecio volteando a ver los documentos que sostenían sus manos, aquel personaje se sentó frente a ella y con una sonrisa irónica la saludo, Aome intento no perder el control y la paciencia, prosiguió haciendo lo que mejor le salía, rechazar a ese hombre, actividad que se estaba volviendo una rutina bastante aburrida. Naraku no dejaba de observarla, se imaginaba como seria llevársela a la cama, escucharla suplicar por hacerla suya.

-¿Le gustaría ir conmigo a cenar?- preguntó por fin el varón de ojos rojo-oxido, su tono sensual daba a entender las intenciones de lograr su propósito.

-No, no deseo ir con usted- respondió Aome cortantemente sin prestarle la mínima atención, y realmente no deseaba salir con aquel hombre que la miraba de una forma que a ella le desagradaba, la lujuria en los orbes de Naraku le parecía enferma y sucia, molestándole de sobremanera.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer hoy después del trabajo?- volvió a preguntar Naraku, sin cambiar su semblante irónico, pero Aome volvió a negar, esta vez se levanto de su silla y se coloco frente al estante de expedientes, el joven McCarter la acorralo, colocando ambas manos sobre el estante y al oído le susurro "ESTA VEZ NO", esa voz se escucho amenazante, dispuesta a todo por conseguir su cometido, posando esta vez las manos sobre los hombros de la musa la hizo virar para quedar frente a él, quien mantenía su sonrisa cínica, fijando sus ojos rojizos en los castaños de ella.

-Suélteme- ordeno Aome con un expediente en las manos pero Naraku no hizo caso de sus palabras, se inclinó, acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarla –No… déjeme en paz- gritó la joven Higurashi intentando no sonar asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se topo con el estante, no tenia a donde ir, soltó lo que sostenía sus manos posándolas en el pecho de el joven que la intentaba besar, tratando de impedir el acercamiento del joven McCarter, empujando con sus manos la anatomía masculina que no se movía ni un centímetro, al contrario el forcejeo provocaba que se apretara mas a su cuerpo.

-No te resistas, se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- mentó Naraku con sus labios rozando el cuello de Aome que hacia lo posible por salir de esa situación tan incomoda, pero era improbable que lograra hacerlo, el bien formado y ejercitado cuerpo del hombre era imponente y fuerte que casi no podía moverse la joven juez, el pánico se apoderaba de ella unas lagrimas se alojaron en sus orbes y con esfuerzo se negaba a que estas cayeran por sus mejillas enrojecidas, Naraku se encuentra dispuesto a hacer lo posible por tenerla y cuando la joven Higurashi estaba segura de que él lograría su propósito, al sentir como la diestra de Naraku acariciaba su pierna, Aome cerro los ojos con fuerza endureciendo mas sus brazos intentando inútilmente alejar a ese hombre de si, parecía que ahí quedaría su dignidad, en manos de un perverso y lujurioso ente que besaba su cuello, sin previo aviso un varón de cabello plateado y ojos dorados ingreso rápidamente a la oficina de la Juez al escuchar el alboroto, sus ojos se llenaron de furia al ver la escena que lo primero que concibió fue alejar a Naraku de aquella mujer de mirada castaña, tomando con fuerza los hombros del agresor.

-Déjala maldito- exclamó Sesshoumaru arrojando al sujeto contra el suelo, se coloco frente a la juez Higurashi, estaba dispuesto a protegerla, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero en ese momento no se detendría a averiguarlo, Naraku se levantó con dificultad, en su labio se trazo un hilillo de sangre, enfurecido dirige su puño diestro con la intención de propiciar un golpe contra el imponente hombre de expresión fría, sin embargo fue en vano, debido a que Sesshoumaru lo esquivo con facilidad, no obstante Naraku no se daría por vencido tan sencillo, así que lanzo un nuevo golpe que también fallo, pero esta vez fue detenido por la mano zurda del Taisho, en ese instante Sesshoumaru le proporcionó un golpe en el estomago logrando con ello que Naraku descendiera al suelo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, entre gemidos maldijo a Sesshoumaru.

-Lárgate ya- ordenó el joven Taisho con frialdad, el individuo no tuvo mas remedió que aceptar su derrota, no sin antes brindar una mirada llena de odio, estaba claro que esa ofensa no se quedaría impune, en otro momento Naraku se la cobraría.

-Habré perdido la batalla, pero no perderé la guerra- respondió Naraku irguiéndose con problema, en su pálido rostro se distinguía la sangre que emana de su labio y se hace camino por su barbilla, observo a Aome que tenia la mirada nublada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el joven McCarter salió de la oficina con coraje y con la idea de vengarse de ese hombre y de la morena que lo rechazaba en toda ocasión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO PARA DEJARLES ESTE CAPITULO, CREO QUE QUEDO MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES ;P Y ES QUE COMO QUE YA ESTOY MEJORANDO (aja si claro ¬.¬!) EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, LO SIENTO POR QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, YA TENIA LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO AL LEERLOS NUEVAMENTE LE COMPUSE ALGUNAS COSITAS... JEJEJE NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO Y ESPERO NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR... HASTA LA PRÓXIMA n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, a la cual le agradezco infinitamente que realizara estos hermosos personajes, sin embargo la historia si, es de mi entera imaginación mortal, es mi creación jejejeje... **

**A LEER!**

**Capitulo 04: Curiosidad**

La mirada castaña se encuentra anonadada, el hecho que ocurrió la dejo en un estado de shock, realmente creyó que todo estaba perdido, el hombre que intento conseguir a la fuerza lo que ella le negó se ha marchado, al frente un caballero de mirada ámbar la observa atentamente, la Juez Higurashi no se ha movido ni un centímetro, sus lagrimas no lograron emerger de sus ojos color chocolate, las mejillas enrojecidas y su ropa un tanto desordenada por el forcejeo, fue un alivio que en el momento justo llegase el hombre que ahora permanecía en silencio limitándose a verla, sentirse bajo la atención de esa persona le hizo sentir un revoloteo en su estomago y extrañamente le agrado aquella sensación.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru por fin después de unos minutos, dirigiéndose a la mujer que continua de pie con el cuerpo tenso, guardando silencio, con la mirada cubierta por su flequillo azabache, apretó los puños por mostrarse y sentirse tan débil, el joven Taisho se aproximo a ella con calma y elegancia, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de tonalidad blanca al ver que las lagrimas amenazan con recorrer sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Graa… Gracias- susurro Aome con la voz entrecortada, las gotas de agua salada rodaron por su rostro, era demasiado vulnerable, nunca antes se había sentido de aquella forma hasta ese momento, tomando el pañuelo brindado por el joven con las manos temblorosas, se odio por el hecho de que su cuerpo tiritara de esa manera pero no le respondía a su razón, resulto mas fuerte el miedo experimentado, de pronto percibió como los poderosos brazos de Sesshoumaru rodeaban su anatomía y la atraían hacia su bien torneado torso, podía sentir el calor que emana de ese hombre, se sentía protegida.

-Ya paso…- susurro el joven Taisho con su semblante tranquilo con la mejilla reposada en el cabello de Aome, por primera vez en muchos años ella no deseo pensar en lo que hacia, se encuentra tan aturdida que lo menos que ambiciona es cuestionarse, por su parte Sesshoumaru aun no entendía por que tenia esas ganas de protegerla, porque sintió ese deseo de abrazarla, pero ahí esta, abrazando a una mujer que es todo un misterio para él, esa escena no le fue desfavorable, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y sus manos se posaron en su espalda, el tiempo no parecía transcurrir para ellos, ambos se deleitan con el aroma del otro, encontraron ese instante bastante placentero. Después de unos minutos Aome recupero la compostura, ya podía pensar e incluso reprenderse lo que esta haciendo en los brazos de aquel caballero arrogante y altanero, que se ha portado dulce y cariñosos con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que desea?- preguntó Aome con frialdad, reuniendo todo su orgullo para separarse del cuerpo masculino que le resulto tan cálido y protector, debía levantar las barreras de su corazón antes de caer en los encantos de ese hombre, con delicadeza seco las lágrimas de sus orbes castaños con el pañuelo que él le ha brindado.

-¿Qué…?- respondió el joven Taisho sorprendido al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven Higurashi, era igual a la que tenia cuando la conoció, claro con diferencia de que sus ojos castaños eran cristalinos y las mejillas ruborizadas, ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso?, hace unos instantes estaba asustada y temblando, pero ahora estaba frente a él como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿Quién era realmente Aome Higurashi?, se cuestiona Sesshoumaru con curiosidad.

-Por algo se presentó ¿no?- menciona Aome sarcásticamente devolviéndole el pañuelo que le había ofrecido para limpiar sus lagrimas, él lo recibió sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, intrigado ante la actitud de la mujer, la cual se sentó frente al escritorio y espero la respuesta de Sesshoumaru que se encuentra delante de ella, volvía a ser la misma.

-He venido a entregarle estos papeles- respondió al fin Sesshoumaru tomando el fólder que continua en el suelo se le había caído cuando defendió a Aome, se lo entregó con actitud arrogante y soberbia, por mas que esa mujer lo descontrolara, no iba a permitir que lo pusiera en ridículo, al contrario, las acciones de ella no hacían mas que aumentar su curiosidad.

-Muy bien… ya puede retirarse- exclamó Aome con apatía abriendo el fólder y comenzar a leer el contenido de aquellos documentos, Sesshoumaru no podía creerlo, la había salvado y ahora se portaba así, era una malagradecida, sin embargo él no descansaría hasta demostrar que tan vulnerable era la fría mujer, ese seria su propósito, desenmascarar a la juez Aome Higurashi, descubrir cual era su verdadera personalidad.

-¡Mamá! –Grito la pequeña entrando a la oficina, la mirada de Aome volvía a cambiar, ya el rubor en sus mejillas ha cedido –Hola señor Sesshoumaru… -musito Rin observando al mencionado con una enorme sonrisa, el joven Taisho se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de la niña, su mirada ámbar se fijo en la castaña de la niña.

-Hola princesita… Mira, esto es para ti –señaló Sesshoumaru sacando de su saco el pañuelo blanco –Cuando te sientas triste, recuerda que siempre tienes a alguien que te adora, que estará para ti… –explico el joven de dorada mirada poniéndole el trozo de tela en las manos de la hija de Aome, quien al escuchar sus palabras se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que se mostró ante él y lo traicionero que era su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior ahogo un "**MALDICIÓN".**

-¿Te divertiste mi niña?- preguntó Aome a la pequeña que esta fascinada con el obsequio del hombre, Rin sonrió y se sentó frente al escritorio, mientras tanto, en la mente de Sesshoumaru pasan pensamientos que se convertían en dudas, la juez Higurashi tenia una hija, pero ¿Quién era el padre?, y si estaba casada, ¿Por qué ese hombre la acosaba de ese modo?, además la furia que sintió al ver a Naraku tan cerca de Aome, él jamás se ha portado así, nunca perdía de ese modo el control, pero ahora ha llegado a golpear a ese hombre, sin embargo otro sentimiento nuevo para él se acomoda en su interior, al ver a la hija de Aome su corazón se llena de paz y tranquilidad, cosas que no sentía muy a menudo, mucho menos por una niña que ni su sangre tenia, Rin posee una presencia imponente, pero muy contraria a la de su madre que es tan cambiante, lo mas extraño para el joven de cabellera plateada es el hecho de que a él le interesen todas esas cosas, cuando siempre se caracterizo por ser egoísta, tendrá que descubrir lo que sucedía, con elegancia egreso de la oficina. El día paso muy rápido, después del conflicto con Naraku, Aome había estado un poco inquieta, le ordenó a su secretaria Ayame que llevara a su hija a casa ya que no podía cuidarla a detalle con tanto trabajo en el despacho, el licenciado Tsuikotsu llego quince minutos tarde, lo que molesto a la juez Higurashi y después de reprenderlo le hizo entrega del amparo para su cliente, posteriormente le adjudicaron un caso de divorcio, donde el padre esta en desacuerdo con la custodia de sus hijos, así que se lo otorgo a la licenciada Sango Riverman para que se hiciera cargo, ella es dos años mayor que la juez y también se trata de su mejor amiga desde la infancia, tiene una relación amorosa con Miroku y en menos de un mes contraerían nupcias; Aome seria la dama de honor, por mucho que se había negado, Sango se las arreglo para acorralarla con favores que le debía para que la joven de castaña mirada aceptara, además como podía negarle algo a su mejor amiga si siempre esta ahí para ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un hombre vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro camina de un lado a otro intenta poner en orden sus ideas pero no logra enlazar lo primordial, que su padre lo mandase a la empresa que esta en Hikari Gahoka para poner en marcha lo planeado, su frustración se hizo mas grande al distinguir lo tarde que es, se ha pasado todo el día sentado frente a un escritorio archivando documentos, sin embargo uno en particular capto su curiosidad, indica que la juez de un despacho cercano tenia tratos con la empresa, Inuyasha frunció el seño, pero lo mas extraño era que la joven solo tenia 20 años cuando había empezado a llevar los asuntos legales de la empresa y hasta ahora se encuentran a su cargo, ¿Quién será esa Juez?, en el documento solo decía el nombre de Aome Higurashi y la dirección del despacho, sin embargo en el tiempo que ha laborado con su padre, Inuyasha no ha escuchado de ella, claro que el lapso no se extendía a mas de seis meses.

-Inuyasha… ya puedes retirarte- expuso un hombre maduro de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, vistiendo un elegante traje de blanca tonalidad y camisa color zafiro mientras abría la puerta de la oficina con elegancia para ver a su hijo, quien enfoca su mirada en el rostro de su progenitor.

-Padre… ¿Quién es esta mujer, la tal Higurashi?- preguntó Inuyasha mostrándole el documento a Inutaisho que lo leyó detenidamente, levanto la mirada sin demostrar alguna expresión en la misma, a pesar de estar sorprendido ante la pregunta de su descendiente.

-Es una señorita que lleva nuestros asuntos legales, es muy buena en esto y desde que vino a solicitar empleo hizo un buen trabajo- respondió Inutaisho son seriedad –Será mejor que ya nos retiremos, es tarde y mañana hay que madrugar- exclamó el señor Taisho dejando los papeles en el escritorio, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida del lugar, seguido por el mas joven.

-Padre… ¿podemos hablar del asunto de Hikari Gahoka?- preguntó Inuyasha cuando ambos varones salieron del edificio de estilo moderno que consta de quince pisos, la expresión en el rostro de su padre se endureció, no retornó la mirada hacia él, ignorando la pregunta realizada, desde hace un mes Inuyasha exhorta con eso y su padre se ha negado rotundamente, la insistencia del joven colma la paciencia del señor de cabello plateado, soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

-Inuyasha, no empieces de nuevo –exclamó Inutaisho entrando a su auto de color negro al igual que su hijo menor, la tensión inundaba el ambiente, sin embargo Inuyasha no insistió más, sabía que se armaría una discusión con el mayor, cada vez que el asunto emana en la platica obtenía el mismo resultado, al llegar a su residencia de estilo clásico, con una puerta de madera y ventanas con marcos de madera, de dos pisos, ambos hombres advirtieron la silueta de Sesshoumaru que descansa en uno de los sofás de cojines rojos, Inuyasha se acerco y lo observo, tenia aspecto de fastidio y cansancio, en ese momento el joven de cabellera plateada entreabrió los ojos, su hermano dio un paso hacia atrás, al no saber de que humor se encuentra su hermano prefería mantener la distancia.

-Buenas noches padre- menciona Sesshoumaru con respeto levantándose del sofá –Padre… Ya me contrataron para trabajar en el despacho de la juez Higurashi –explicó el joven de mirada glacial, la noticia trazo una sonrisa de medio labio en el rostro del progenitor de aquellos jóvenes.

-¿Conoces a la juez Higurashi?- preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha, sin embargo su hermano le lanzo una mirada tajante, al parecer su hermano menor esta interesado, o mas bien enterado de quien es la Juez, sin embargo aquella mirada denota algo mas que simple frialdad, parecía molestia de que Inuyasha estuviese interesado.

-¿Qué no escuchaste?... He sido contratado para laborar con ella ¿En qué mundo vives inútil?- la respuesta de Sesshoumaru provoco que Inuyasha frunciera el seño, lo cual fue ignorado por el frio joven que ingresa a la cocina, abrió la alacena y el refrigerador consiguiendo lo necesario para prepararse un sándwich, después de darle el primer mordisco, egreso de la cocina –Padre… ¿Usted sabe si la señorita Higurashi es casada?- preguntó el joven de mirada distante sorprendiendo a su padre que por un instante perduró en silencio ante la interrogación de su hijo mayor, con la mirada inquisidora fijo sus dorados orbes en él ¿Qué interés podría tener su hijo mayor en esa mujer?.

-No lo esta, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?- contestó Inutaisho con inquietud, Sesshoumaru no es muy ameno a preguntar esa clase de cosas, incluso podría asegurar que nada le preocupa mas que su propio bienestar, y respecto a las mujeres no resulta tan abierto, al contrario no se le ha conocido novia formal, solo ha tenido "aventuras".

-No es nada que deba alarmarle, es solo por curiosidad pero después hablamos- manifestó el joven Taisho subiendo las escaleras, su padre observo con expectación, conocía a la joven Higurashi desde que ella tenia dieciocho años, ya que se habían encontrado en Madrid, cuando ella estaba estudiando, sin embargo esta al tanto muy bien del carácter que poseía en los asuntos de trabajo, Inutaisho temía que su hijo mayor estuviese interesado en esa mujer, ya que no creía que Aome lo tomase en cuenta, su actitud arrogante y soberbia la convertían en una persona inalcanzable para cualquier hombre, incluyendo a Sesshoumaru, por muy decidido que este fuera, sin dejar de lado la fama de "inconquistable" que posee la dama de cabello azabache.

El descendiente mayor de la familia Taisho se recostó en su enorme cama, en su mente solo se encuentra la imagen de una joven de mirada castaña, intenta conjeturar que tan suave resultaría su piel blanca bajo sus manos y como se sentiría si aquel cabello azabache y ondulado acariciara su rostro, sin embargo desvió la mirada a un costado, reprimió esos pensamientos que lo hacían estremecerse, ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer provocara sensaciones que nunca había sentido?, nunca ha experimentado esa necesidad de tener en sus brazos a una mujer como ella, desea a la juez Higurashi, eso no lo puede negar y mas aun cuando su padre le afirmo que Aome no es casada y eso ocasionó que una ola de emociones se desbordarán dentro de su cuerpo, pero entonces subsiste aun la pregunta acerca de ¿Quién podría ser el padre de Rin? Una duda que por el momento no le importa resolver a menos que fuese el hombre que la acosa, tenía que averiguarlo, así que tomo el móvil que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalón, con destreza marco un número.

-Comuníqueme con Jaken MacBride- ordenó Sesshoumaru impasible por teléfono a la mujer que lo atendió, era la esposa del detective que labora para la familia Taisho desde hace un largo tiempo, con sus cuarenta años era un hombre confiable y excelente en su trabajo.

-Buenas noches señor Sesshoumaru- respondió Jaken después de que Sayuri le proporcionara el recado del joven Taisho que indico de lo que se trataría su trabajo, el hombre MacBride acepto inmediatamente y después colgó la bocina, Sesshoumaru es un hombre decidido, la duda acerca de la vida de Aome seria aclarada, evidentemente esa dama le interesa y no se detendría hasta descubrir todo de ella, la puerta sonó "**ADELANTE"** exclamó el joven de mirada dorada y enseguida entro su padre, se acerco a la ventana observando el bello jardín donde Izayoi podría plantar las azucenas que tanto le gustan, la mujer de cabello negro y ojos aceitunados era la actual esposa de Inutaisho, después de la muerte de Kiyomi, la madre de Sesshoumaru, su padre permaneció dos años de luto hasta que conoció a Izayoi, sin embargo Sesshoumaru ya tenia una edad de dos años y percibió casi la mayor parte de ese asunto, la mujer de ojos aceitunados lo trata como si fuese su hijo incluso cuando nació Inuyasha, un año después de que se contrajo nupcias, no cambio su actitud maternal hacia él.

-Sesshoumaru… Hijo- hablo Inutaisho al fin, desviando la mirada del jardín y enfocándola en su heredero que permanecía sentado a la orilla de su cama con los codos recargados en las rodillas – ¿Me imagino que sabes a lo que he venido?- preguntó el señor Taisho, Sesshoumaru lo miro detenidamente, volvió la mirada hacia el teléfono celular que se encuentra en la mesilla a un lado de la cama, sabe muy bien lo que su padre esta pensando.

-Si padre… Ha venido por lo que pregunte hace un momento, acerca del estado civil de Aome, sin embargo no se muy bien la razón por la cual me intereso saberlo- explicó el apuesto hombre más serio que de costumbre –Padre, la señorita Higurashi tiene una hija llamada Rin, su cabello negro y sus ojos castaños son idénticos a los que posee la joven Higurashi- explicó con un leve brillo en los ojos, se veía lo interesado que esta a pesar de que seguía asegurando que solo era una simple curiosidad.

-La pequeña Rin ¿Verdad?- preguntó Inutaisho tomando asiento a un costado de su hijo mayor que asintió ante su interrogativa sin decir nada –Sesshoumaru, hijo, la joven Higurashi es una mujer muy especial, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla a los dieciocho años, cuando ella estudiaba en Madrid, España, en ese tiempo observe su comportamiento, distante, soberbio y altanero, sin embargo también aquella determinación que la ha hecho ser tan exitosa, pero al igual no logre notar si sostenía una relación amorosa con alguien- explicó el señor Taisho, suspiro y continuo -A decir verdad, la deje de ver mas o menos un año, debido a que tuve que viajar a Suecia por asuntos de la empresa, en cambio ella tenia que viajar a Berlín… Pero cuando llego aquí, sus brazos contenían una hermosa niña, solo tenia veinte años cuando me solicito el empleo- expuso el señor de cabellera plateada, sin embargo el apuesto joven estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, en su mente se pregunta lo que había sucedido en ese año que se había ido a Berlín, tal vez había encontrado a un hombre del cual se pudo haber enamorado profundamente, manteniendo una relación con él la embarazo y al ver la responsabilidad que contrae al ser padre, huyo como todo un cobarde, eso explicaría muchas cosas, ese misterio acerca del padre de la pequeña Rin lo desconcierta, pero todavía permanece un cabo suelto que no encaja muy bien, a pesar de haberla visto tan vulnerable, Aome no era una mujer que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, ya que su carácter triunfador no permitiría los obstáculos, y el amor era el mas difícil de esquivar.

-Padre… ¿Cómo se comportaba con los hombres?, Usted sabe… ¿Salía de vez en cuando?- preguntó Sesshoumaru dejando a su padre mas atónito, al parecer no es tan simple como una "curiosidad", aquello le resulto satisfactorio a Inutaisho por que su hijo mayor por fin sentaría cabeza y se daría tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su trabajo, sin embargo aun temía por lo que la joven Aome hiciese con esa curiosidad de Sesshoumaru.

-La verdad, nunca vi que saliera con alguien, excepto con sus compañeros con los que estudiaba, pero como ya te mencione, no la trate tanto tiempo, solo el suficiente para entregarle toda mi confianza para entregarle los asuntos legales de la empresa- respondió el hombre de mirada ámbar, Sesshoumaru se percato de que ha preguntado de mas y se indicó que ya es suficiente por ese día, se puso de pie deslizando sus dedos por el largo cabello plateado.

-Bueno padre, creo que es hora de descansar, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar- excuso Sesshoumaru despreocupadamente entrando al cuarto de baño, el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera asentó lo que hacia dentro, su padre se quedo unos segundos meditando sobre las preguntas de su hijo entorno a la joven Higurashi, a decir verdad es una mujer rodeada de misterios, él no conoce mucho de su vida sentimental, todos la reconocen en asuntos jurídicos, a pesar de su actitud, es una mujer hermosa que enloquecería a cualquier hombre, hasta al orgulloso de Sesshoumaru Taisho, el carácter de ambos seria un gran obstáculo que no sabia si podrían derribar tan fácilmente, su hijo tendría que demostrar lo interesado que esta en ella y convencerla para que entregue su corazón, un suspiro escapo de los labios de Inutaisho. Sonó la puerta, el hombre se puso de pie y fue a abrirla, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos aceitunados con un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas carmín esbozó una sonrisa, llena de felicidad, Inutaisho salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, SE QUE ME TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, NO SOLO ESTA SI NO TODOS MIS FICS PERO ES QUE SOY BIEN QUISQUILLOSA Y HASTA QUE NO ME GUSTA COMO QUEDA, LO PUBLICO... UNA DISCULPA ENORME U_U, EN FIN... SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA QUE INCLUÍ DOS NOMBRES A ESTE FIC, UNO ES **SAYURI** (_significa Pequeña Flor de Lirio_) Y EL OTRO ES **KIYOMI** (_significa Belleza Pura_), UNO ES DE LA ESPOSA DE JAKEN, LA VERDAD NO QUISE PONER OTRO PERSONAJE DE LA SERIE JEJEJE... Y EL SEGUNDO ES EL NOMBRE DE MI SUEGRITA HERMOSA.. LO QUE PASA ES QUE MI ARDILLA (mi cerebro) NO RECORDÓ SI ALGUNA VEZ SE MENCIONA EL NOMBRE DE ESA YOUKAI, ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ PONERLE UNO...

KAGOME: Es bastante lindo.. (sonríe)

MELANIE: En Verdad Kagome Linda (con ojos llorosos)

SESSHOUMARU: Aunque no... Ya lo pusiste Humana ¬¬!

MELANIE: Eso es cierto mi Sessho Hermoso... (riendo nerviosa) Ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo, Inuyasha y Kikyo andan en huelga, que porque los trato mal en los fics... Ustedes que creen?

KAGOME: Hum... Son tus fics así que puedes hacer lo que desees...

SESSHOUMARU: No me interesa...

MELANIE: Eto... Bueno... Ahora... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y SE TOMAN UN TIEMPO PARA DEJERME REVIEWS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON ESTAS LOCURAS n_n

KAGOME: Si queridas lectoras y lectores, sigan dejando sus reviews, así Melanie sigue escribiendo sobre nosotros...

SESSHOUMARU: Hum si Humanas... DEJEN REVIEWS así esta Humana Baka! Termina uno de los fics y escribe otro, que espero que sea con mas Lemmon (mirada picara para Kagome)

MELANIE: OHHHHHHHHHH! De acuerdo me daré prisa...

KAGOME Y YO: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


End file.
